MI SENPAI O MI SENSEI?
by Lady DeathMoon
Summary: Una universidad que alberga un alumnado de diversas edades y muchas y muchos estudiantes y profesores se ven ante la disyuntiva de sentirse atraídos entre ellos Una nueva alumna que a pesar de mostrarse indiferente ante todos ha despertado interés en varias personas ya, será alguno capaz de ser parte de la vida de ella?
1. Chapter 1

_**MI SENPAI O MI SENSEI?**_

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y hago esto sin ningún fin lucrativo

Amo la historia de Sailor Moon pero en este caso he decidido escribir un mundo alterno y obviamente con los personajes de Sailor Moon  
Tal vez cambien un poco las personalidades de varios personajes, pero en lo posible trataré de mantener sus mejores características personales

Espero que disfruten esta historia

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EMPEZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

-Un nuevo año y nosotros aún seguimos estudiando, no creen que es frustrante? (el pelinegro iba con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza y suspirando resignada ante el hecho de tener que volver a estudiar)

-Pero de que estás hablando Seiya!?, hermano por favor agradece que nos han permitido reintegrarnos al mismo año en que decidimos abandonar nuestra carrera estudiantil por dedicarnos a la música y a tantas giras internacionales…y no sólo eso! Está es una de las universidades más conocidas de todo Japón y no cualquier persona puede entrar aquí (le explica el joven castaño a su hermano mientras caminaba e iba leyendo un folleto de la universidad a la que nuevamente se reintegrarían)

-Pues al parecer no sólo nosotros nos hemos hechos conocidos mundialmente, ahora hasta las universidades se vuelven famosas (decía sarcásticamente el peliplateado sin ningún interés en querer volver a estudiar)

_Al único que le parece interesante el hecho de que esta universidad ahora sea una de las más famosas y prestigiosas es a ti Taiky…o es que acaso lo que te interesa es saber si aún la Sensei Mizuno Amy aún da clases de medicina? (el pelinegro miraba pícaramente a su hermano pelicastaño y sonreía ante la cara roja de él y el pelipalteado solo empezó a reír fuertemente por el comentario del pelinegro)

-Ustedes dos jamás maduraran! Dejen ya de perder el tiempo con sus perversidades y vayamos ya al aula que está por comenzar nuestra primera clase y me han dicho que el profesor es muy estricto en cuanto a los retrasos (empezaron a correr los tres hermanos camino al aula de su primera clase)

Para infortunio de los hermanos Kou no pudieron llegar a tiempo y ya en la clase estaban todos los alumos y alumnas sentados en sus respectivos lugares, mientras un hombre no muy mayor a ellos, o eso es lo que ellos pensaban estaba con una carpeta en sus manos y lo vieron leer algo, y ahí estaba su primer regaño por llegar tarde…DIABLOS!

-Hermanos Kou verdad?...saben ustedes que llegaron un minuto y cincuenta y dos segundos tarde a su primer clase? (les pregunto delante de todos y muy seriamente mientras se acomodaba mejor sus lentes para mirarlos fijamente por la imprudencia de esos jóvenes)

-Lo sabemos Señor! Le pedimos disculpa, pero es que hemos olvidado un poco en que aulas son cada clase y por eso nos retrasamos (dijo el pelicastaño haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa)

-Yo creo que es injusto llamarnos la atención por llegar tarde a personas como nosotros (dijeron a unísono el pelinegro y el peliplata)

Los tres hermanos sintieron una presencia tras ellos y al darse vuelta se encontraron con un hombre mucho más serio que el que tenían enfrente y este en verdad parecía ser mucho mayor,…acaso él era el profesor?

-Ustedes creen que porque son cantantes famosos mundialmente merecen un trato diferente al alumnado que hay aquí? (dijo el pelinegro mientras acomodaba su maletín y unas carpetas en el escritorio)

-Señor Chiba, bienvenido (dijo con mucho respeto y una reverencia aquel peliplateado de lentes)

-Vaya! Y si a nosotros nos llaman la atención por llegar tarde, supongo que al Sensei" también habrá que hacérselo no? Después de todo él ha llegado mucho más tarde que nosotros (hablo el pelinegro de larga cabellera y ojos azules)

-Sepa usted, Kou Seiya que yo estoy aquí hace más de cuatro horas y los directivos son los que me han retenido y hasta ahora recién me han soltado…pero no se preocupe que como penitencia a mi llegada tarde le haré compañía a ustedes mientras se quedan una hora y cincuenta y dos segundos de más a esta clase por haber llegado tarde también (dijo todo sin siquiera subir su tono de voz, de por sí contaba con una voz seria y lo suficientemente potente e intimidante para no querer atreverse a ir en contra de sus acciones)

El pelinegro de larga cabellera quedó más que molesto, aquel hombre le parecía de lo más petulante que pudiese ver, y no sabía porqué pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que iba a tener muy fuertes encontronazos con él

El joven Seiya era el tercero de los 3 hermanos, su hermano mayor era Taiky y Yaten era su segundo hermano, y a pesar de ser hermanos sus personalidades discrepaban mucho entre los tres, su hermano Taiky siempre era el más centrado y responsable ante todo lo que se les presentara, en cambio su hermano Yaten nunca solía mostrar interés ante nada y era como que solo cumplía con su deber y ya, sin que nadie lo molestase, además de que el joven hacía varios meses tenía un humor de los mil demonios al saber que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado parecía solo mostrar interés en su hermano menor y a él ni siquiera le registraba.

Seiya como todo hermano menor sentía que tenía el derecho de seguir con sus indiscreciones y no tener que soportar ninguna culpa ni reproche por lo que hacía, aún era muy joven y él creía que no era justo que lo forzaran a vivir la vida de un adulto cuando aún faltaban algunos años para llegar a ese punto

-Muy bien, dejen de perder más tiempo aún y siéntense en sus respectivos lugares ya que hemos de tomar lista para comenzar la clase ya (dijo el peliplateado de lentes)

-Primero que nada me presento nuevamente ante ustedes, ya varios de ustedes me conocen de años anteriores pero otras personas no. Mi nombre es Blackmoon Diamante y soy el preceptor de la universidad. Conmigo siempre pueden tratar cualquier complicación que tengan respecto a alguna cátedra o algún problema personal que les surjan y tengan alguna dificultad para cursar. Ya que todos están presentes ya, les presento a dos nuevas alumnas que se incorporan a esta universidad este primer año, desde ya les advierto que ambas jóvenes tienen 15 años y su coeficiente intelectual es de muy alto nivel y es por eso que han sido trasladadas aquí, ambas vienen de París y son primas,…por favor háganlas sentirse cómodas aquí. Por último y ya varios de ustedes lo saben, él es su profesor y tendrán cuatro cátedras diferentes con él, el Señor Chiba Darien. No tengo más que comunicarles, y Señor Chiba en unos minutos más ingresaran las nuevas alumnas, ellas aún están con el directivo arreglando unos papeles (miró directamente al pelinegro y le paso la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos y sin más se retiro del aula)

-Bien, no creo que sea necesario seguir retrasando aún más la clase hasta que lleguen las nuevas alumnas, será mejor que vayan presentándose todos de a uno diciéndome sus apellidos, nombres, edades y de donde vienen

Las presentaciones fueron rápido, llego el momento de que se presentaran los hermanos Kou por fín

-Soy Kou Taiky, tengo 29 años y vengo de Los Ángeles

-Soy Kou Yaten y tengo 27 años, vengo de los Ángeles también

-Soy Kou Seiya y tengo 25 años, y vengo del hotel César de Las Vegas

Darien chiba ni siquiera levanto su rostro ante el inoportuno comentario del pelinegro, solo continuo mirando la carpeta que le había dejado Diamante…-continúe señorita por favor- le dijo a la joven que se encontraba sentada delante del joven Seiya y se había quedado muda ante el descaro que había tenido ese joven al decir eso

-Mi nombre es Kaio Mitchiru, tengo 21 años y vengo de Inglaterra

Continuaron así algunas presentaciones más hasta llegar a la última presente, pero cuando justo se disponía a decir quién era escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y sin más el Sensei había dicho adelante y allí se dejaron ver las nuevas alumnas por fin

-Son las nuevas alumnas verdad? (las vio asentir a ambas) esperen aquí que al terminar las presentaciones pueden acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares

-Soy Tenoh Haruka, tengo 28 años y vengo de Las Vegas (al terminar de hablar seguía mirando fijamente a una de las dos chicas que había enfrente hasta que ésta noto que la miraba y Haruka sin más le guiñó un ojo)

-Muy bien, por favor señoritas prosigan ustedes en presentarse…apellido y nombre, edad y lugar de donde vienen (les extendió el brazo y la mano haciéndoles entender a que prosiguieran mientras se dirigían a sus puestos)

-Hola! Soy Aino Minako pero todos me dicen Mina, tengo 15 años y soy de París (paso a su lugar a sentarse, se notaba que era una joven muy entusiasta sin duda, muy a diferencia de su prima que se la veía indiferente a todos los que allí estaban)

-Soy Tsukino Serena, 15 años…París (agarró con más fuerza su maletín y se dirigía a su asiento cuando escucho al Sensei dirigirse a ella)

-Señorita Tsukino, de cuanto es su coeficiente intelectual? (ni siquiera la miraba, él seguía manteniendo fijamente su mirada en la carpeta)

-202 (y se sentó sin mirarlo tampoco…sin siquiera mirar a nadie)

Tal vez si hubiera mirado un poco, hubiera notado que aquel hombre tan serio hasta ese momento había esbozado una pequeñísima sonrisa al haber escuchado su respuesta

Y aunque las apariencias demostraban que la joven Mia mostraba ser una muy desenvuelta muchacha y que estaba acostumbrada al parecer a ser el centro de atención con su desenvoltura, su prima Serena con esa indiferencia total hacia todos llamó la atención particular de un joven pelinegro negro de larga cabellera y de un rubio que ya le había guiñado el ojo sin perder siquiera el tiempo

Cómo le harán para conocer a la Parisiana Tsukino Serena?

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

Qué tal?, les gusta el comienzo de esta historia…espero que sí, y desde ya les agradecería mucho sus Reviews, sean buenos o malos, mientras sean con respeto no tengo ningún problema en aceptarlos

Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**MI SENPAI O MI SENSEI?**_

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y hago esto sin ningún fin lucrativo

Amo la historia de Sailor Moon pero en este caso he decidido escribir un mundo alterno y obviamente con los personajes de Sailor Moon  
Tal vez cambien un poco las personalidades de varios personajes, pero en lo posible trataré de mantener sus mejores características personales

Espero que disfruten esta historia

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: ¿CUÁL SERÁ SU VERDADERA PERSONALIDAD?**_

A pesar de todas las nuevas noticias que habían y del nuevo alumnado la primera clase prosiguió como era de esperarse. El Sensei Chiba iba realmente rápido en sus enseñanzas y rayos que a más de la mitad del curso les costaba llevar su ritmo

Para las más jóvenes realmente no presentaba alguna dificultad alguna, sin embargo aquella joven que lucía más entusiasta en vez de mirar lo que escribía el Sensei o siquiera tomar notas de lo que él decía, ella solo se limitaba a ver los apuntes de su prima que tenía a su lado

Los hermanos Kou estaban algo oxidados y les costaba retomar el ritmo de los estudios, especialmente el joven pelinegro de larga cabellera y su hermano peliplateado que se notaba que dejaba varios espacios en blanco en sus anotaciones que significaba que en esa parte se había perdido. Con bastante dificultad el joven pelicastaño pudo tomar notas de absolutamente todo y él ya sabía que luego debería pasarle esos apuntes a sus holgazanes hermanos

La joven peliverde se la notaba muy seria tomando notas pero escribiendo con mucha tranquilidad, sin ningún apuro, o a lo menos eso es lo que notaba el pelinegro de larga cabellera…pero no era ella quien ocupaba su mirada, sabía que dos asientos más adelante estaba sentada aquella rubia que lucía un muy raro peinado, una larga cabellera rubia recogida en dos chongos de los cuales caían mas cabello

Ese peinado le causaba gracia, se notaba que aún era una pequeña niña más allá de poner esa mirada tan distante y fría…sea una niña o no la realidad era que no podía evitar mirarla

De pronto el pelinegro sintió como un maletín golpeaba en su cabeza, era un gentil golpe por parte de su hermano Yaten

-Oye Seiya! Despierta! La clase por fin ha concluido por el día de hoy, ya vámonos (el peliplateado ya había levantado todas sus cosas y se encontraba camino a la puerta fuera del aula)

-Hermanos Kou no se les olvide que a ustedes les toca compartir más tiempo conmigo hoy, así que retomen sus lugares como corresponden y sigan tomando anotaciones, con suerte esto les ayudara a entender un poco mejor todo lo dicho en la clase hoy (el pelinegro se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigía hacia las nuevas primas)

-Cómo!? Es de verdad ese castigo que había dicho?...no es justo! (se quejaba el pelinegro de larga cabellera golpeando en su asiento)

El pelicastaño solo suspiraba, sus hermanos no tenían remedio alguno…sus suspiros cambiaron radicalmente al ver que una mujer de pelo azul y corto entraba al aula. Era ella, la Profesora y Licenciada Mizuno Amy; cielo santo! A pesar de los años que habían pasado ella seguía igual a cuando se conocieron, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer

No podía despegar su vista de ella, eso era más que notorio para sus hermanos que lo miraban sin disimulo

-Buenas tardes Licenciado Chiba…el Sr Blackmoon me informó que el joven Kou Taiki llegaría retrasado a mi clase, es eso verdad? (se acercaba al Sensei Chiba mientras se acomodaba mejor sus lentes)

-Así es Dra Mizuno, pero ya que usted está aquí podría aprovechar a indicarle en que área queda su aula, ya que según los hermanos Kou ellos llegaron tarde a mi clase debido a que no sabían en donde quedaba

La Dra Mizuno río muy bajo y se giró dando vuelo a su bata abierta que llevaba puesta y se inclinó un poco hacia el asiento del joven pelicastaño y sacando una hoja de la carpeta que mantenía entre sus manos le dejo sobre su mesa un mapa en donde un círculo rojo indicaba claramente a donde debería dirigirse después de su castigo

El joven Taiki sin ni siquiera prestar atención a ese mapa solo atino a agradecer a la Sensei que en vez de mirarla a los ojos, solo podía mirar aquel escote que podía notar al tenerla así de inclinada en su mesa

-Intente no llegar más tarde Kou Taiki, lo esperaremos en la clase (se volteo aun mas rápido al notar que él sin ningún disimulo miraba su escote)

La verdad es que para el pelinegro ese tipo de cosas que sucedían en la universidad no eran del gusto de él, y como futuro dueño de esas distribuciones de universidades famosas que habían logrado desarrollar por muchos años sus antepasados, y próximamente sería él el nuevo dueño y ya no se dedicaría mas a la enseñanza

Al licenciado Chiba nada se le escapaba, y sabía que en su universidad pasaba algo que en muchas otras universidades pasaba…las relaciones del alumnado con los Senseis

Sabía que la Dra Mizuno tenía un cierto aprecio hacia ese joven, y hasta pudo confirmar que antes de que siquiera él hubiese entrado a trabajar en esa universidad, antes de abandonar los estudios aquel joven había tenido una muy corta aventura con ella. Y por supuesto, él sabía que ella solo había venido a su aula para confirmar si era verdad el regreso de ese joven pelicastaño

Ahora la pregunta que se hacia el Sensei Chiba era: ¿Qué hacer ante esos casos?...él sabía muy bien que eran demasiados profesores y profesoras que solían tener alguna aventurilla con el alumnado, y como otro profesor que era él, jamás decidió entrometerse en esos asuntos, pero una vez que desistiera de ser Sensei y asumir el liderazgo completo de la universidad, debía de tomar alguna medida para eso casos, si no se tomaban medidas justas, todo podría acabar en un completo desastre

Sometido en sus preguntas y dudas de cómo actuar y qué medidas tomar en un algún tiempo más, no había notado que las jóvenes primas ya se habían levantado y se retiraban del aula. Se dio cuenta al escuchar la voz de su animada prima Mina que le decía de ir a algún lado nuevo para conocer un poco más la zona en que habían quedado instaladas

-Señoritas…disculpen que las interrumpa pero Blackmoon me ha informado que se las solicita en secretaria para terminar de completar algunos formularios sobre ustedes, así que deberían dirigirse hacia allí

-Oh no! (se desanimó su prima Mina)

-No te preocupes Minako, porque no vas tú a pasear un poco?, no creo que nos necesiten a ambas para completar esos formularios…yo lo haré (su prima colocaba su mano sobre su hombro animándola a que continuara con sus planes mientras ella terminaba con todos los papeleos)

Ciertamente aquella rubia de peinado tan raro era alguien que había llamado su atención, y no solo por su cabello, en realidad era esa actitud de ella que se mantenía tan a distancia de todo que solo se sentía que hubiese un cuerpo allí pero la esencia de ella no podía percibirla

Un muchas gracias escuchó de ambas y las vio salir del salón, y no pudo evitar verla girar y darle la espalda y caminar hacia afuera

Vaya que era extraña, se notaba una joven muy pequeña físicamente con una larga cabellera rubia en ese extraño peinado, lucía una pollera escocesa de color verde con líneas negras que dejaba ver unas largas piernas blancas, una blusa negra con una blusa más holgada arriba de color gris pero que aún así entallaba su pequeña cintura…cielos! Acaso él también caería en la tentación de enrollarse con alguna de sus alumnas?

No! Él debía de dar el ejemplo, y eso no era nada correcto, mucho menos con una niña de solo 15 años

Por fin había podido dar con el aula de Secretaría, se había perdido un poco en aquella inmensa universidad…toco la puerta pero nadie respondía, decidió abrir la puerta pidiendo permiso y se introdujo, en efecto no había nadie allí, se acerco al gran ventanal que había y su mirada quedo perdida en un gran jardín que se podía ver allí, era muy hermoso con unas rosas rojas que resaltaban demasiado, pudo notar que allí estaba alguien que le había descolocado un poco

Era aquel rubio que la había guiñado el ojo en el aula, pero estaba en compañía de una hermosa chica peliverde; lo vio tratarse de acercar a aquella chica para quizá darle un beso?...pero la peliverde puso las manos en el pecho del rubio y bajo su cabeza rechazando así aquel gesto…noto que el rubio la miro seriamente y se giro y sin más se retiro de allí dejando sola a la peliverde…que es lo que habrá sucedido se preguntaba la rubia mientras miraba esa escena desde el ventanal, aquel rubio no parecía una mala persona y en cierta forma haber visto que lo rechazaran de esa forma le hacía sentir triste, y sus ojos celestes demostraban esa tristeza dejando inexistente aquella indiferencia que demostraba ante todas las personas

Un peliplateado quedo sin aire al verla allí parada de espalda en ese gran ventanal que decoraba esa gran aula, la rubia no había notado su presencia así que ese hombre pudo ver que esos brillantes ojos celestes despachaban tristeza…

-…a que se debe esa tristeza Srita Tsukino? (el peliplateado estaba tras ella mirando a través del ventanal también por sobre su cabeza y sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se tenso al escuchar su voz y se giro para quedar frente a él)

-No…no estoy triste, solo me distraje con la vista (estaba rígida mirando de frente a ese hombre tan elegante en verdad…despedía una elegancia única y una postura envidiable por cualquier persona)

-Disculpa si te incomodé con mi presencia detrás de ti, no creí que no notases mi presencia (se alejo de ella y se acerco a su escritorio para sentarse y con su mano izquierda le indicó que tomara asiento ella también)

-Creo que estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos y por eso no lo note…gomenasai (se inclino en forma de disculpa)

-Vamos, tampoco es algo como para disculparse jaja. Sé que aparento ser alguien un poco severo, pero créeme que estoy muy lejos de serlo en verdad (sonrió amablemente y si ella no vio mal, parecía presentar un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas)

-Muy bien entonces (sonrió también y tomo asiento frente a él) necesita usted más información de mi prima y mía?

-S…si…si así es, solamente son detalles como sus correos electrónicos sus números de móvil y quería saber si ya se han registrado en nuestra página on-line porque desde allí siempre solemos publicar algunos concursos intelectuales, o distintas materias que podrían llegar a interesarles para estudiar…son solo cosas para que puedan estar más al día con el transcurso que lleva esta universidad (se había puesto un poco nervioso al ver que esa joven le mostraba una sonrisa tan maravillosa, sabía que solo era amabilidad de su parte pero desde que la vio entrar a esa universidad no había podido dejar de encantarse más de ella con cada cosa nueva que veía en ella)

-Pues…(se puso su dedo índice en su labio mientras miraba hacia arriba en signo de estar pensando en lo que el distinguido hombre le decía) A decir verdad creo que solo mi prima cuenta con esas cosas, así que si quiere le paso los datos de ella…yo aún no tengo ningún correo electrónico ni un móvil tampoco

-Oh…en verdad? Puedo preguntar a que se debe eso?...es que es tan raro que gente de la edad de ustedes no cuenten con esas cosas (él también decidió sonreírle a ella y ella abrió más sus ojos ante lo hermoso que se veía ese peliplateado con sus lentes sonriéndole tan relajadamente)

-Supongo que se debe a que siempre he estado estudiando y nunca le vi importancia a tener ese tipo de cosas, después de todo siempre sabían dónde podría estar…en mi casa o en la biblioteca…pero como ahora estamos en un nuevo lugar y pues mi madre ha retomado su trabajo, creo que debería tener al menos un móvil (cerró sus ojos y apuntaba hacia arriba con su dedo)

-Bueno déjame decirte que eso es algo admirable hoy en día que aun alguien no cuente con estas cosas, pero si llegas a tenerlas te agradecería mucho si me lo comunicas de inmediato para anotarlo en el registro, te parece?

-Hai! (volvió a sonreírle)

El peliplateado se sentía cada vez más embobado al ver nuevos gestos en ella, él también sabía lo que sucedía en la universidad, tanto entre alumnos como así también entre alumnos y senseis…y de por sí, una secretaria de la universidad presentaba mucho interés en él, pero a él no le interesaba ella, poseía un cuerpo admirable y era muy linda pero su personalidad tiraba todo eso por un caño

Él siempre se había cuidado de no caer en esas tentaciones que varios de sus colegas y superiores habían caído, cosa que a él le era muy fácil pues ninguna mujer ni alumnas lograban llamar realmente su atención, aceptaba sí que eran físicamente muchas de ellas preciosas, pero no lo suficiente como para poner en riesgo su trabajo. Pero esta chica era diferente…desde el momento que se la presentaron e incluso que su prima había tenido un comportamiento un poco de coquetería hacia él, ni siquiera eso había podido lograr que él quitara su vista y toda su atención a lo que dispusiera la Señorita Tsukino

-Bien eso es todo entonces? (volvió hablar ella)

-Si eso es todo, muchas gracias por tu tiempo…oye, y tu sabes cómo regresar de aquí hasta tu hogar?

-Pues la verdad no, pero mi madre me dijo que mandaría a un chofer para que me pasase a buscar

-Oh muy bien, no me gustaría que te perdieras por culpa mía al haber dispuesto de tu tiempo…quieres que te acompañe a la salida? (se levantó de su silla y le extendió su mano en señal de acompañarla)

-Si no es ninguna molestia para usted, se lo agradecería mucho ya que me costó un poco encontrar su oficina (se levantó de su silla y acepto su mano sonriente)

Se disponían salir de la oficina cuando una hermosa mujer llamo al peliplateado

-Diamante!

-Que sucede Esmeralda? (bajo la mirada resignado al oír esa tediosa voz de esa mujer que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra)

-Necesito que me ayudes con los papeles de los nuevos alumnos que llegaron (su único objetivo era alejarlo de aquella chiquilla…ella había estado demasiado tiempo tras él y podía notar con toda la certeza que su queridísimo Diamante había sucumbido ante esa chiquilla)

-Esmeralda, sin los 3 años que llevas aquí aun no sabes hacer ese papeleo, me harás replantearme si deberías seguir trabajando aquí. Ahora con nuestro permiso nos retiramos, después vendré a chequear que todo esté en orden (sin más Diamante se giro sosteniendo con seguridad la mano de la joven y la encamino junto con él hacia la salida)

Esta vez había perdido, pero no permitiría que una chiquilla como esa le quitara a ese hombre al cual tanto amaba y deseaba solo para ella

En el aula del Licenciado Chiba por fin podían retirarse todos de allí

El pelinegro de larga cabellera salió corriendo en busca de esa jovencita, ya había visto que aquel rubio le había guiñado el ojo y eso quería decir que él también sentía algún interés en ella, y no permitiría que alguien le ganara de antemano a semejante bombón

-Oye Seiya a dónde vas con tanta rápidez? (pregunto el peliplateado de larga cabellera)

-Nada que te incumba, ustedes pueden irse sin mí. Nos vemos

-De seguro irá tras alguna nueva conquista, mientras que la que yo quiero se desvive por él (dijo con sarcasmo el peliplateado y molesto y con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y sosteniendo su maletín se retiro por fín de allí)

Taiki iba sumamente entusiasmado a su próxima clase, no quería perder más el tiempo y así tal vez ponerse al día con la Sensei Mizuno

En cambio el pelinegro de corta cabellera caminaba rumbo a la oficina de secretaria, con suerte se encontraría con Diamante y saldrían a tomar algo para relajarse después de sus jornadas laborales que muchas veces solían ser un poco agotadoras

-Señor Chiba!...si usted busca al Señor Blackmoon, le informo que él ahora no se encuentra dentro del establecimiento, tal vez con algo de suerte y rapidez logre encontrarlo en la salida de la universidad (la mujer de larga cabellera verde le había dado esta información al pelinegro con el objetivo de que él pudiese ver que las apariencias indicaban que algo pretendía de esa chiquilla, y después de todo el pelinegro no podía dejar pasar esas cosas cuando las evidencias eran más que obvias para todos)

El pelinegro la miro de soslayo por sobre su hombro y volvió su mirada al frente siguiendo su caminar, sin siquiera darle un gracias ni nada por el estilo. Él sabía que esa mujer Esmeralda estaba obsesionada con su amigo Diamante, y muchas veces tuvo la intención de salir con él para darle celos al peliplateado, un muy tonto intento de su parte pues la verdad era que Diamante no mostraba ningún interés en ella así que nada le provocaba verla con otros hombres. Para mala suerte de ella el pelinegro tampoco tenía atracción alguna hacia ella, su objetivo siempre era tener amores con personas importantes y bien posicionadas dentro de la universidad y así asegurarse un muy buen pago sin trabajar demasiado, pero algo era seguro…y eso era que con él nada conseguiría y suponía que con su amigo Diamante tampoco podría conseguir nada

El pelicastaño por fin había llegado a su clase con la Señorita Mizuno Amy

-Gomenasai! (se reverenció el joven en el umbral de la puerta)

-Pase y tome asiento joven Kou, solo restan unos treinta minutos de clase así que si puede ponerse al corriente de lo que estamos viendo sería muy oportuno (ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solamente seguía viendo unos apuntes que tenía en sus manos mientras con su mano izquierda le señalaba un lugar para que se sentase)

Rápido tomo asiento y fingió ponerse al corriente, pero lo único que anhelaba era poder estar a solas con ella y ponerse al corriente con ella de lo que dejaron atrpas hace algunos años

La clase llego a su fin y con mucha impaciencia Taiki había esperado que todos se retiraran, después de todo el tenía como excusa que tenía algunas consultas para la Sensei por haber llegado tarde a la clase

Todos se fueron y se acerco a ella quedando mirándola fijamente, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Para el pelicastaño era difícil hablar pues no sabía cómo explicarle el hecho de haberse ido por años a seguir una carrera de cantante junto a sus hermanos y al estar de giras en giras ni siquiera había podido mantener una conversación aunque fuera vía online

-Sabes…a pesar de que no hemos tenido ninguna comunicación durante estos años…yo no he podido olvidarte, ni olvidar lo que tuvimos…(dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a ella)

-No se equivoque Joven Taiki. Nosotros nada tuvimos, eso fue solamente deslices de nuestra parte (apretó con fuerza los papeles que tenía en sus manos y se giro quedando apoyada en su escritorio y allí dejaba los papeles y se acomodaba mejor sus lentes)

Allí estaba, ese era el primer reproche de quién sabe cuántos más tendría ella hacia él. No pudo soportarlo más, su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo y termino por pegar su cuerpo al de ella por detrás de su espalda con tanta fuerza que la tenía presionada entre el escritorio y el cuerpo de él

Sus manos fueron con ligereza hacia su cadera y con una de ellas apretó el muslo de su pierna y subió esa minifalda que tenía y con más fuerza la presiono e hizo que subiera la pierna al escritorio y acomodo mejor su pelvis contra ella y su exuberante excitación logro hacer que ella pudiera sentir

-Aaaaahh! Taiki-kun!...no te detengas…no lo hagas!(rogaba ella inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el hombro de él y sus manos descaradamente presionaban por ambos costados el bulto del pelicastaño)

No necesito más el joven para continuar solo que bajo la pierna de ella y así como la tenía agarrada, camino dificultosamente hacia atrás y trabar la puerta y bajar la persiana de esta para que nadie pudiese verles. Cuando ya estaban a solas como así lo deseaba él la giro con desesperación y la beso…su lengua se metió dentro de la boca de ella y su desesperación hacia que ella gimiera por la excitación y por ahogarla de la manera en que la besaba. Bajo sus manos hacia la cola de ella y de un tirón subieron su minifalda y abriéndola bien de piernas al hacerla subir a la cadera de él y posicionar bien su abultado pene en su vagina y llevarla al escritorio y recostarla allí boca arriba pero sin separar sus genitales

Dejó sus pechos al descubierto y la miró con mucho más deseo, pero antes de siquiera degustar de ellos siguió con el proceso de desvestirla, pero sentía que su pene pronto explotaría sin más así que abrió su pantalón y bajando su bóxer y haciendo a un lado la pequeña tanga de color celeste de encaje que usaba ella introdujo su pene en ella de una sola embestida. Sintió como las piernas de ella se tensionaron a la intrusión de él en ella, su cintura entre sus manos sentían como su arqueada espalda se levantaba del escritorio. No había nada más hermoso que volver a verla así entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo

-Taiki-kun…ven!...bebe de mí mi sabor (le decía mientras ella misma presionaba sus senos y sus entre sus dedos sus rozados pezones acariciaba)

El pelicastaño se inclino hasta quedar semi recostado sobre ella y como un pequeño bebe succionaba desesperado esos rozados pezones tanto como pudiera. La cadera de él con cada impulso más fuerte más fuerte la embestía, sin piedad, sentía como el interior de ella cada vez estaba más caliente y empezaba a ponerse estrecha…sentía que ella pronto llegaría al orgasmo y así se lo hizo ver cuando ella tomo una de las manos de él e introdujo dos de sus dedos a su boca y al comienzo los chupaba y al llegar al clímax termino por morder sus dedos para no gritar. Él no pudo aguantar más que ella y antes de venirse dentro de ella le susurro al oído de ella

-Es hora de que tu bebas de mi sabor…hazlo ya! (la tomo de la cintura y la levanto del escritorio sacando su pene de dentro de ella y ella gustosa se inclino lamiendo el glande de su pene y al sentir como el pene de él temblaba lo introdujo a su boca subiendo y bajando con mucha rapidez hasta cuando sintió como las manos de él la presionaban contra su pene y liberando todo su semen dentro de la boca de ella…ella podía sentir como los dedos de él se entrelazaban con el cabello de ella y lo jalaba para no gemir de placer ante tan liberador placer de él)

Al parecer a ninguno de los dos les había costado ponerse al día entre ellos y con lo que fuese que tenían…

CONTINUARA…

Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas por hacer y eso me ha dificultado el hecho de publicar otro nuevo capítulo, pero espero que este no les defraude y continúen la lectura de mi Fic

Agradecería muchísimo sus reviews, siempre son un gran incentivo para mí, sean buenos o malos, mientras sean con respeto siempre los tengo en cuenta

Respuesta a sus reviews:

Nataly Oliva: muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado

Elsy82: Hola espero que me disculpes por mi tardanza y espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo


End file.
